X-Men: Blue Vol 1 14
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Adams | CoverArtist2 = Peter Steigerwald | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Where did my X-Men go? | Speaker = Mojo | StoryTitle1 = Mojo Worldwide: Part 4 | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Jorge Molina | Inker1_1 = Jorge Molina | Colourist1_1 = Matt Milla | Colourist1_2 = Guru-eFX | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Chris Robinson | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * ** ** ** ** War (Piotr Rasputin) * The Brood ** Brood-Infested Wolverine Cyborg (Logan) ** Brood-Infested Cyclops Cyborg (Scott Summers) ** Unidentified others * Dark Phoenix (Sentinel) * Stryfe (En Sabah Nur) * ** ** ** Unidentified others * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Angus MacGyver * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******** ******* ******** ******* **** ***** ****** *** **** * ** Items: * Mojo's spires * * * * * * and * * and * * and Events: * * | Synopsis1 = As the news inform about the invasion planned by Mojo in New York City and how many superheroes are trying to enter his structures to stop the transmissions, Mojo himself interrupts the interruption to get back to the game: he's introducing a contest in which the most malicious suggestion on how to murder the X-Men will win his author a spot as a Mojovision Executive Producer. Meanwhile, closeby, Major Domo asks an assistant about ratings and their other plan for neural re-mapping and terraforming. Mojo shows the viewers a table with every X-Man and their dead or alive status, then invites to get back to the action. What's left of Team 2 (Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Hank McCoy, Jimmy Hudson and Colossus) are fighting numerous past foes of the X-Men fused together in unprecedented fashion. Jean is hit in the shoulder by a Brood-Infested Wolverine Cyborg, but is saved by James, who kills the monster, and Kurt, who teleports them away. Jean thanks Jimmy with a touch of sweetness that sparks the "sardonic" jealousy of the Beast. Mojo is thrilled by the developing situation, so he introduces a new expansion of the line-up: as new obelisks hit the ground of Downtown Manhattan, three new players appear. They are Magneto, Polaris and Danger, who are willing to get the X-Men out of this situation. They are taken to the Morlock Tunnels, in a Mutant Massacre simulation and are confronted by the Marauders. The surviving members of Team 1 (Rachel Summers, Longshot, Scott Summers and Kitty Pryde, are fighting the Avengers in an Avengers vs. X-Men simulation. Cyclops suggests that Longshot may be able to hack his way out of there as he managed to hack Mojo's signal before, so Longshot uses his tech to do that and teleports the team out of harm's way into the unknown. Mojo is furious about Team 1's disappearence and orders Major Domo, who says they could be anywhere in the Mojoverse, to find them. Magneto's team is dealing well with their menaces, but suddenly a much stronger foe approaches: Apocalypse. Team 2 is cornered: for how many times they defeat their foes, in fact, they seem to keep coming back unscathed. Hank resolves to use a spell to get rid of them and as Jean tries to convince him not to let magic consume him, Team 1 arrives to save them and they teleport away again. The whole group reunited finds itself in a sort of laboratory where the apparently dead X-Men are kept in stasis. Evidently, explains Beast, Mojo knows the value of keeping the characters of his game alive, so he worked this illusion. Beast easily works around the machine, wakes up the remaining mutants and they all get out of the facility to find themselves in Mojoworld, greeted on every screen by the ever-present Mojo. They may very well stay there, as Mojo's obelisks terraform New York City to be transformed in his kind of town and he re-programs the viewers' minds with his broadcast. | Solicit = MOJO WORLDWIDE! Part 4 Continuing from X-MEN GOLD #14, JEAN GREY and her team fight side by side with KITTY PRYDE and her team! But can MOJO be defeated when he’s got the power of history on his side? It’s going to take one unlikely Mojoverse ally to help our heroes out! | Notes = | Trivia = * Mojo keeping every character alive is a clear reference and parody to the usual reluctance to kill off characters for good in actual superhero comics. It is also a meta-narrative device, as this story itself made the readers believe the characters were dead while they were not. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fastball Special/Appearances Category:Digital Comic Code included